


Perky Goth and the Court Composer

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1998)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry is older and now a teenager in a new neighborhood and new school, but so far she's very unhappy and antisocial with the other students who don't seem to care about her. She barely has any memories of her childhood while on Winter Break from school, but gets a visit from an old familiar face who seems to only want her dead based on past experiences. Will he succeed? Read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perky Goth and the Court Composer

Cherry was now 15 years old in her new bed. The family had recently moved away from her childhood home of ten years. She dreamt peaceful dreams for the first time in she couldn't remember for how long. She felt like something was hiding deep within her, like someone had made her uncomfortable as a child. She wasn't sure who or what it was, she just kept sleeping soundly. She had grown, but she was going through a bit of a Gothic Loner phase.

Moving was hard, and it was even harder to make friends. She didn't have any, but she was fine. She would wake up, barely speaking to anyone, even around home. She would speak at least two or three words to her family or anyone in school and go back to the darkness of her room. Not even Winter Break could cheer her up as Christmas was coming. She had a few days of school left, then she would be surrounded by the cheerful holiday of Christmas and New Years.

Cherry used to love Christmas when she was a child, but something made her stop caring. She felt like when she was younger, she was told happiness was depressing or humanity was entirely overrated. Her demeanor nowadays were a mystery to everyone around her. She got on the bus once again, staring out the window with dark, demented music playing through her brain from the music.

"Hey, are you a pregnant teenager?" a boy joked as he sat beside her, noticing how overweight she had become.

"No..." Cherry said dully.

"Don't you know pregnant teenagers ain't allowed in school?" the boy laughed.

"Just leave me alone..." Cherry grunted in annoyance and depression.

"You should kill yourself before it gets worse." the boy laughed in her face.

Finally, the bus stopped and Cherry was away from that rotten boy. Cherry groaned as she heaved an unwanted sigh and she continued to walk with the other students to the school. It was the same thing every day, Cherry wondered if people telling her to commit suicide was the right idea. She wasn't getting any better and not even the guidance counselor was any help.

Cherry was alone nearly all the time and no one wanted to be her friend or cared to give her any sort of attention. The final bell would always seem like it was 10 hours further away than it should be. While Cherry went to her home, she was unknowingly being watched.

There was a much older gentleman who was sneaking around where she lived. He was very tall with deathly complexion, long silver hair, cold, dark soulless eyes matching his black tail coat with ivory keyboard cuffs. He had a gray cloud under shirt with a white-collar, gray britches, white tights and black dress shoes. When Cherry closed the door behind her and was home alone for the evening, the man peeked into the door window.

"Ah, so she is a time traveler..." the man smirked.

Cherry went to her bedroom at the end of the hall as the mysterious man watched over her.

"Soon, you'll be back in my clutches, my dear..." he said in a creepy voice, then looked over to see the church across the yard from Cherry's house was empty. It had been abandoned for years and the man looked behind, then went inside the church to take as shelter. "You might not remember me Cerise, but soon, you WILL remember everything about Maestro Forte... court composer and humble servant..."


End file.
